Discord and the Cutie mark crusaders adventure
by monkeymegs
Summary: Discord Takes the CMC in a land that he didn't remember he caused chaos in. He was wounded to bad to heal himself so the cmc has to help him out. But when they face one of Discords greats foes whiles he's still weak in a different Galaxey they'll need help. Will the mane six and CMC help save discord bafore its to late? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Discord and The Cutie Mark Crusaders Adventures**

**Chapter One: Discords returned**

"Crusaders meeting is now in order!" Sweetie Belle screamed. The Cutie Mark Crusaders plus Discord were in the club house. But due to how small the clubhouse was discord made it more roomy on the inside but the outside looks that same small old clubhouse.

"Applebloom?"

"Here!"

"Scotalo?"

"Ugh! we all are in the same room! You can see perfectly fine!"

Sweetie belle shot scotalo a look of anger.

Scotalo sighed, "Fine...Here!"

"Discord?" Sweetie belle looked around the room to find Discord wasn't there. Then they heard trotting of another pony and stuck their head out.

"Uhh… s'cues me sir but this is our clubhouse so we half to ask you to leave!" Apple Bloom told the stallion with a tornado cutie mark and a blue horn. He quickly changed himself from the stallion to their beloved friend Discord.

"Discord!"

"Discord!"

"Discord!" The three fillies said at the same time.

"I'm glad to see you!" Sweetie belle sang hugging discord then the two joined the group hug.

"Well i'm glad to see you too. But i'm really sorry i'm late and…" Discord was interrupted by Scotalo.

"Why where you disguised as a pony?" Scotalo asked then Sweetie belle and applebloom went behind her.

"Well you see I was helping Celestia out in canterlot, and she told me, "To go help other ponies that live in canterlot". So I did what she said and tried to make some new friends. Well I tried to but because how the canterlot ponies are sophisticated they didn't even try. They judged me so i changed my form to a pony just to try and yet they still don't want to be friends!" Discord said as he made a pouty face.

"Well thats their fault they don't except the most coolest creature EVER!" Scotalo said patting Discord on the back.

"Now Lets get back to the meeting!" Sweetie belle suggested.

"Yeah I guess". Discord said putting a smile back on his face.

"Now let discuss what ya'll are going to do fer today!" Apple Bloom said

**I had to think about what they say at first but now i'm taking this very serious! I also have school work so you won't get chapters to quickly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: this chapter took awhile because I couldn't think of anything. But for this chapter we will see the POV (point of view) of Discord he'll be narrating =D**

**Chapter two: The idea **

As we sat in the cutie mark crusaders club house sweetie belle all had us give our ideas. Personally I never shared mine due to the fact that I was in a deep thinking trance that I couldn't snap out of.

"Discord? Any thoughts on what we should crusade on?" Sweetie belle asked but I could barely hear her and he snapped me out of my really deep thinking. Well I just replied saying, "wha...? Huh?" Sweetie belle and the rest of the crusaders just started at me in confusion or thinking that I really didn't care.

"We're you even listening?" Scootaloo asked me as she gave me that evil glare. I quickly had to think of something or I could be kicked out of the only club I ever was accepted in. I looked at them as their pledging eyes stared back at me I started panicking but trying to keep my calm at the same time. I was gladly saved by the knocking on the door so I got up to answer it. I was mostly hopping it to be Fluttershy or even applejack but by my surprise it was a canterlot pony who was judging me. They just stared for a second then just started calling me names like, _freak, weirdo, monster, _ect, ect. So all I did was just simply shut the door in their face.

"Discord who was it?" Apple bloom asked they were still staring at me and I knew I had to be honest but I just made up something instead.

"It was..."silence"it was...IT WAS CELESTIA!" As soon as I said that I regretted what I just told them and did a huge FACE PALM!

"Celestia!"

"Celestia!"

"Celestia!" The three fillies were well how do you say it...uhh...happy? But they all scrambled to the doorway all at once but to my amusement it was really funny. They toppled on each other grabbing their tails pulling each other back from the door. But as I hoped they'd not notice me take the form as celestia I just teleported her instead. Celestia appeared and then I hatched an Idea. I teleported celestia away and I had to practically yell at the cutie mark crusaders to listen to me.

"GIRLS!? I HAVE AN IDEA!" Their attention turned to me as soon as I said something. "What if we do time travel and see what was in pony history!"

**Just to be a nice writer I'm posting the next chapter EARLIER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:that's a problem**

"Discord that's a great idea!" Sweetie belle chimned. The fillies plus discord had it all settled, they were going to go back in time! Scootaloo fluttered in the air for a few seconds while squealing with excitement. Discord snapped his fingers and the cmc and discord teleported to an area where it was all dry and hot. The heat of the sun finally hit the three fillies in the face as they wiped away the sweat from their foreheads. They looked all around to see they teleported near a weird temple in this dry eerily desert.

"Discord? Why are we in the desert?" Apple bloom asked as she coughed a few times before taking another breath.

"Now now girls. Let's check out the temple over there!" Discord pointed to the large temple in the distance. The three nodded as discord made three umbrellas appear above their heads to block out the sun. They started walking slower and slower as they got closer and closer to the large temple. As they neared they heard faint yells and screams and didn't mind the noises. Discord rubbed his forehead the stroked his beard as he walked towards the temple.

"Hmm... I notice this temple but from where." Discord was mumbling on when the fillies spores a huge spear hurtling towards them. The fillies ran out of the way from the falling spear. As discord turned around the spear hit him in the chest impaling him. Discord collapsed on the ground as he laid on his back breathing the best he could as his vision blurred out and turned into thick black darkness. The three filled saw three temple guards come out and raise discord with their magic and walk I. The temple and slam the doors.

"Uh oh. This isn't good!" Sweetie belle exclaimed as her and the crusaders raced for the door right as it slammed on their face.

**Cliff hanger! The next one is on its way being produced!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The truth revealed **

Discords eyesight blurred as he was dragged into a dark scary temple. Discords eyelids got heavier and heavier until his eyes closed completely. He was dragged and thrown on the floor which woke up discord as the weird guards yanked out the spear from Discords chest and casted a little spell on him. Discord tried to sit up but he was too weak to even move and inch. The three fillies rushed back to where a portal was opened and jump right through it as it closed. The three fillies flung on top of Fluttershy with tears in their eyes as they rose then seconds after they stood up so did Fluttershy.

"Girls? I thought you were on a little trip with discord, where is he?" Fluttershys teal eyes couldn't keep their mouths shut,

"He's in DANGER!"

"He's in DANGER!"

"He's in DANGER!" The three fillies cried to Fluttershy as they fell back down on the ground crying once more. Discord banged on the door trying to break it down. His arm was covered in blood so wa stage wound from the spear as he tried to cover the wounds up with magic but something prevent him from using magic at all. Discord banged in the door one more time then leaned against the door and slide down the iron door. The door opened and about two guards stood before discord as he stared back at the two guards.

"Come on now stop being such a sour lemon, and get up!" One demanded as the two guards used their magic and held Discords arms as they trotted off with him not able to fight back the little wave of tears before he was brought through a door to a cold room. He was then once again thrown into the cold room as the two guards closed and locked him in the cold freezer like room.

"You must think your way out,"one of the guards said,"if you can." The guard said as his voice turned to a soft mutter. Discord looked around and saw no way out.

"Move!" Discord heard yelling coming from the other side of the door as it swung open to see a black shadowy figure use his/her magic to grab his arm and yank him out of the room and run as fast as they could out of the temple. The weird shadowy figure let go of discord with his magic as he took off a black hoody revealing face that looked right at Discords face and in his eyes. Discords eyes grew wide as he saw this figures face.

"F-f-f-f-Father?" Discord managed to spit out.

**DUN DUN DUNNN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: A rescue sort of **

Twilight rushed out with the rest of her friends racing behind her and the cmc as well. Twilight flew into the sky, then after another her friends followed. Earlier twilight casted a spell on her friends plus the cmc so they could take their adventure through the sky together.

"Twi' what exactly is it that you, Fluttershy, and the cmc so worked up 'bout?" The country pony asked as she got closer to twilight.

"It's discord there's something wrong." Twilight hesitated as she flew through the sky next to applejack.

"Whatever is attacking discord we will beat up so he is safe! But why not use his powers?" Rainbow dash said a she flew right next to her friend AJ.

"Because he got jabbed by a spear through his chest!" Sweetie belle uttered as she did flips in the sky. Rarity flew next to sweetie belle as if sweetie belle was going to fall. Pinkie pie jumped along each gust of wind she took in as she pounced and galoped around in the sky. Scootaloo lead the way until they reached a good area to perform a portal spell.

"gather round everypony!" Twilight shouted as her horn light up. A big flash of light occurred and made a portal to their destination. Each pony jumped through then Fluttershy was next. She looked at the portal and took a deep breath,

"I'm coming discord my friend!" Fluttershy squeaked as she jumped into the portal.

**I'm going to be busy so I don't know how long it will be until I type more if the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: WHAA?**

Discord constantly rubbed his eyes and blinked a few ones before looking the figure before him. The figure well draconequus father stared back at Discord looking at him for a while then got his concentration back once he heard more guards.

"Come on we can't wait here all day you know!" The draconequus sneered looking at Discord starting to get annoyed. The draconequus just grabbed Discords paw and dragged him along as he raced through the underground part of the temple.

"I can't believe you! You left me all alone to survive on my own and yet you have the nerve to run to me when I need rescuing? Why you-GAH! Beer mind lets just get out f here!" Discord said trying to use his magic. Discord snapped for over a minute in a half and went absolutely nowhere. After a bread second Discord thought of what happened when he was impaled by the spear realizing that the spear had a magic block poison spell casted on it. He remembered the spell from one of the books Twilight made him read while he stayed in ponyville. In the book it said, "the magic block poison spell lay for over a month. Reasons: No known cure.

"I can't use my magic! How will I protect myself from danger?" Discord started while the other draconequus fought off the guards.

"I could protect you." The draconequus said using his magic to push the guard behind discord back into a group of guards knocking them over like bowling pins. Discord stared at the draconequus once again in the eyes feeling like something wasn't right. He stared hard until he noticed a quick flash in the other draconequus eyes as his "father" turned away. Discord gasped then shook his head thinking that he was seeing things though he knew he wasn't. He was being protected by none other then ...!

**Cliff hanger! That's the end of this chapter. JK!**

Fluttershy landed on top of her friends making a giant pile of ponies fall down. The ponies rubbed their heads and got up when their heads didn't hurt anymore.

"Now scootaloo show us where the temple is!" Twilight said helping scootaloo up.

"Yeah! So we know who's rump we need to kick. Or rumps!" Rainbow dash said air punching as she fluttered in place.

"Yeah, scootaloo, ya tell us all where discord was taken so we can save him!" Applejack said preparing herself for a fight.

"YEAH! Let's go save Discord so we can eat some celebratory CAKE!" Pinkie exclaimed bouncing up and down around the cmc. sweetie belle looked up at rarity, " aren't we helping too sis? After all we do know how to put up a fight!" Sweetie belle smiled wide as she stared at rarity.

"I'm sorry darling but you simple can't help. It's too dangerous for fillies your age!" Rarity said being assertive. The smiles on the three fillies faces turned to being frowns of disappointment.

"But-" applebloom was cut off by fluttershys sweet voice.

"Look over there!" Fluttershy pointed to the giant temple behind them.

"Come on girls lets go save discord!" Twilight said running over towards the temple.

**This Is the end of the chapter now. I have you a cliffhanger for who the mysterious new creature is and you might find it being a very surprising reveal. Leave a response/comment on who you think it is or just describe who it is and you'll be SUPER DUPER surprised who it is.**


End file.
